Gwen's Story 2
by Light001
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to Gwen's Story. You have to read Gwen's Story to understand this. In this Gwen's past is almost revealed to the rest of her team.


Raising a child was hard enough but now working with Torchwood was harder, especially after what happened when I two

_Raising a child was hard enough but now working with Torchwood was harder, especially after what happened when I two. I knew that one day I would have to reveal my past but I wasn't expecting Jack to walk through the door with my brother._

I saw him and then his eyes went bright as he recognized me. Suddenly I felt something across my stomach and I looked down. There was nothing there. I frowned confused and then I shook it off. Then I heard the last thing I never wanted to hear. Him. The Master.

_The last time I had ever met the Master was back when I was barely 12 years old. It had been 13 years since I had last seen him in person. I occasionally see him in visions or my dreams. Now that he was back, I had a feeling on what he wanted._

Jack and my brother froze as a new TARDIS appeared in the middle of the Hub. Then he stepped out and began laughing at us. Then he caught sight of me and froze. He stepped back into his TARDIS and vanished. Then I felt the pain in my stomach happen again. I bent over and let a few tears come out. I felt them run over and try to ask me what was wrong. Then I collapsed.

_By the time I awoke, the others had returned with the Weevil and were talking about me behind by back. I hid in the shadows and listened. They were going to keep me behind until they dealt with the Master themselves. I had to get to the TARDIS and do it myself._

I snuck past the others and got inside the TARDIS. I locked the door as tears slid down my cheeks.

**You don't have to do this.** The TARDIS said to me.

"I have to. I'm the only who has ever defeated him at his own game," I said wiping my eyes.

**What am I going to tell them if you get injured or die?** The TARDIS asked.

"That I'm in a good place," I replied heading to the controls.

I pressed buttons and flicked switches.

"GWEN COOPER! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Jack shouted pounding on the door.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't," I whispered crying.

Then I heard a key turning and then the TARDIS began moving. I rushed around and flicked more switches and pushed levers. Then I heard the door open and the others fall in.

"Hey!" My brother said as the door closed behind them.

"I know where he will go," I said not looking back.

**Shall I grab Justin and bring him here?** The TARDIS asked me as everyone heard it.

"Sure. I think the others should meet him," I replied.

A bright blue beam of light appeared and a boy appeared in the middle of it. It was Justin, my son.

"What the…Mum!" Justin said catching sight of me.

"Not now Justin. Go find a bedroom," I replied as I moved away from the controls.

I ran down a hallway as fast as I could to get away from the others. Then I found my bedroom.

_Lying in this boring room was better than arguing with the others. I knew I should have told them the truth but I was scared. My brother was the only one who understood. I needed to talk to my brother before I talk to anyone else. I could feel Justin and my brother. And for some strange reason, the rest of my team. I knew that they wouldn't understand until they met my past personally._

"Guinevere?" My brother called muffled by the door.

"In here Theta," I replied as the door opened.

"Why did you do that?" Theta asked closing the door and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I had to. My younger self is in danger. I know because of these," I replied lifting my shirt slightly so he could see the cuts.

"But why now? Couldn't it wait?" The Doctor asked.

"No, if we had waited the time vortex would have been destroyed," I replied pulling my shirt down.

"Justin is in his room distracted until we return from there," Theta said.

"I'm sorry about this. I have to do this or none of this will exist," I replied sitting up.

"I know. Let's do this," Theta said offering his arm.

I stood and then placed my arm through it. Then we headed down the hallway.

_I was glad my brother understood what I meant about the past. Now I had to explain to the others about this before they started hating me for not telling them a thing. I knew that time was needed and we didn't have much of it._

"They're back," Owen said looking up from the table.

I could only glare at him. I was about to say something but Theta cut me off. He let go of my arm and moved forward.

"So, everyone ready?" He asked clapping his hands.

"Where are we going?" Jack asked standing and I looked down.

"That is where Gwen comes in. You know where he is going after all," Theta said looking at me.

"And how does Gwen know this?" Owen asked.

"Because he's done this before," I replied looking up.

"Done this before?" Tosh asked looking up worried.

"It's a long story and I'll explain it later. Right now we're headed to 1994, Angel Grove," I said.

"Why Angel Grove?" Ianto asked handing out cups of something.

"You'll see when we arrive in a minute," I replied as the TARDIS began to land.

"Time to go," Theta said as everyone raced to the control room.

**Guinevere. Here.** The TARDIS privately said and a small light surrounded my left hand.

"Thanks," I whispered.

There on my wrist was my communicator as well as my morpher. Then we landed. My old home.

_Welcome to Angel Grove._

I can hear them laughing, me and my adopted brother.

_Welcome to Angel Grove._


End file.
